Cigarette
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: Gokudera opened the door to the meeting room and found his beloved boss holding a cigarette up to her mouth. 59Fem!27


Gokudera walked through the Vongola mansion with a bright smile on his face, today they were going to have a meeting and he had been invited to sit in beside Juudaime-hime. This was the first time that he had been allowed since she had been officially signed in almost two months ago. Reborn had said that she needed to learn how to stand up for herself and to not rely on her guardians to intimidate and negotiate.

Gokudera had protested the loudest of the guardians seeing no reason why his beloved and kind tenth should have to go through such a trial. However once Reborn had said it would be for the best for the Vongola he backed off and had let his beloved Tsuna go off on her own to face the mafia leaders.

He was thankful that Tsuna hadn't changed at all after the numerous meetings, his biggest fear being that she would cease to be the kind warm-hearted boss that he adored.

Whenever someone asked how she managed to do it she would smile that cute little smile and say that it was a Vongola family secret.

And today, today Gokudera would learn what that secret was.

Opening the door he smiled brightly, "Good morning Juudaime thank you fo-" he stopped eyes widening, not quite believing what he was seeing as he saw Tsuna lift the cigarette to her mouth his body acted on it's own as he shot forward before he knew what was happening and squished it in his hand, not noticing the strange texture of the cigarette, too upset, "What are you doing Juudaime-hime?" he exclaimed his heart beating a thousand miles a minute as shocked orange eyes looked up at him.

"Hayato?" she questioned looking up at her Storm guardian, not understanding why he seemed so upset.

"Do you understand what these things do to you? They're addictive! God, you could get cancer!" he bellowed grabbing her hands, looking to see if she had any yellow pigmentation on her nails. Tsuna squeaked at the sudden movement.

She looked up at her infuriated Storm guardian and tried to inform him, "Hayato you don't understand. Reborn-"

"Reborn told you to do this?" He screeched, "That bastard! I don't care what thing he wants you to learn about being a boss. I don't care if this is essential for you being the tenth. I'm going to murder that stupid baby for telling you to smoke!" he seethed out, beyond angry.

"Hayato, please listen to me-!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! There is no reason that you should smoke!" he bellowed upset before he sunk to his knees both his hands holding hers, "Please, don't smoke Tsuna." he pleaded looking up at her with distressed teal eyes, "I'll quit smoking if you promise to never smoke." he begged.

Tsuna's eyes widened and she felt a blush come over her face, "H-Hayato," she looked at him with shocked eyes, "I would be so happy if you would quit smoking cigarettes Hayato b-but-"

"Juudaime-hime no.. Ts-Tsuna," he stuttered out her name, a sign that what he was saying was directed to her, not the Vongola's tenth boss," you mean so much more to me then cigarettes. I-if it's for Tsuna then I can definitely quit, I won't break my promise! So please don't smoke!" he exclaimed desperate.

"Hayato, I can't let you make that promise. T-These aren't… these aren't real cigarettes." she informed looking rather upset, "They're candy cigarettes, chocolate." she blushed.

"C-candy?" he asked, hope coursing through his veins he looked at his hand and sure enough there was chocolate smears from when he had crushed the 'cigarette', "B-but why?" he asked looking at her, needing answers.

"W-when I pretend to smoke, I…I can gather confidence because I-I feel like I'm more like y-you." she blushed desperately burying her burning face into her hands.

"M-m-me?" he squeaked his face bursting into a violent shade of red.

"H-Hayato I-is so confident and… and you're s-so strong and w-when I'm f-faking to smoke I-I feel more like him and I-it gives me courage to make good deals." she bit her lips.

The ensuing moments within the meeting room had the guardians in the household bursting into the room finding Tsuna being swung around in a euphoric hug with Gokudera proclaiming his life long loyalty to her. The watching guardians were either shocked or amused by the mindlessly happy kiss that Gokudera planted on her cheeks and lips. This however, left both the Vongola leader and her right hand man unconscious due to their blood rushing to their heads.

Needless to say, the meeting with the other mafia family was postponed.


End file.
